


The One Who Stayed

by 11lokilove



Category: Doctor Who, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Already taken, F/M, Idea/oneshot, fem Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11lokilove/pseuds/11lokilove
Summary: The Doctor had many companions. There's Rose, the one he lost. There's Martha, the one who left. There's Donna, the one who forgot. Then there's Perceia, the one who stayed. Never getting lost from him forever, never dying, never leaving, never forgetting... She stayed with him through everything. Even when she's broken herself. Fem Percy! One-shot/Up for adoption. So basically a whovian in Doctor who world, but Percy Jackson style. I couldn't take on this story so I'll leave the rest of the story to someone else. Contact me if you're willing to take it up.It is now taken Wattpad. This is not the end!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is taken by wise_seaweed on wattpad. She's going to add some more to it at the end. Keep an eye out for it. Please comment!

Death. It was everywhere. Everyone fighting. Swords, bows, axes, maces and daggers. Most died. 

Perseia Jackson fought as hard as she could, but she couldn't save them. Some of they're deaths weren't even seen by her.

 

She watched as one single arrow pierced Leo's stomach. The Latino boy looked at his stomach in disbelief. His face would forever be etched in Percy's mind. He was too young. How about Calypso? What was Percy going to tell her.

 

Jason saw flames come out of a nearby monster. Right at Piper, his lover. He pushed Piper out of the way of the flames, but it only got him killed along with her. They're screams of pain were drowned out by the monster's roars, the clang of metal, and the screams of other demigods and monsters.

 

Nico was on the ground in front of a giant. His eyes widened in terror as he watched the giant's foot come above him. He crawled backwards frantically trying to get escape his impending doom. He never thought to shadow travel out of the way...

 

Percy let out a sob and fought harder. She was determined to save the rest of her friends, but she couldn't seem to find them. They were fighting somewhere else.

 

That's when she saw Anthony, her lover. Percy sighed in relief. Until suddenly a empousa stabbed Anthony in the stomach. She ran over to his side failing to notice the barrier of earth that formed around them, protecting the two from the monsters. Anthony just looked at her as his beautiful gray eyes slowly started dulling. He raised his hand to Percy's cheek.

 

"No, no, no, no," Percy said frantically.

 

"Percy, you're so beautiful. My seaweed brain," Anthony said smiling softly. And she did look beautiful to Anthony. She shined like an angel. Her soft black hair still messy. Her sea green eyes was always expressive. Anthony was glad that her face was the last thing he would see. Anthony's breathing soon got slower as his body shut down. His heartbeat slowing and the pain soon disappeared.

 

"No! Anthony, don't leave me alone! I love you! This isn't how it was supposed to be! We were supposed to get married in Rome, go to college, have kids. Come on, Anthony stay with me," Percy pleaded desperately, but only found that he already passed on.

 

Tears ran down Percy's face, but they stopped. This was all Gaea's fault. She caused this war in the first place. Gaea formed this army that killed her friends. She will pay! I stood up and screamed in anger. The earth around us shattered, pieces hitting the monsters and what was left of the Giants. The gods finished them off at the unexpected opportunity. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

 

Percy stomped up to Gaea stood. Her eyes looked the sea in a storm. Her fingers clenched into fists. Her aura suddenly became dangerous. The power of the sea suddenly was shown stronger than ever before. (This sounds like what they call the oncoming storm in Doctor who) Gaea had stood there the whole time laughing at the deaths of my people. Watching the war like it was a comedy show.

 

"How dare you!" Perseia yelled in anger, her voice ringing with power. "How dare you kill my friends for something as measly as vengeance. Is that all that it comes down to? Whether it be mortal or immortal it's all about vengeance, money, and power!"

 

That's when Gaea realized that the earth was creeping up her legs. Spikes protruded on the inside of the earth, piercing her skin. As the earth reached her waist the spikes got longer and longer. Until the spikes went through right through her. She screamed in agony as her own domain encased her til she was gone. The mound that used to be Gaea slowly sunk into the ground.

 

The gods and remaining demigods stared at the scene in amazement. Poseidon and Neptune both looked at their daughter with pride. None of their children had such control of the earth. After all it's not one of their major domains. Poseidon and Neptune knew they argued a lot. After all they are two very different people, but there was one thing that they had to agree on and that was that Perseia was the probably the most worthy hero they had crossed paths with. Even Zeus couldn't deny it anymore. Neptune has already claimed demigod by blessing her with better control with her powers. After all he couldn't leave the demigod all to the Greeks. She accomplished so much and yet she remained loyal and humble, unlike the arrogant Hercules.

 

Zeus knew that he could not let Percy stay mortal. Jupiter agreed with him. The Fates told him that she needed to become immortal when the time was right. He tried to offer it to her after the first war, but she denied his offer. As angry as he was about it, he knew that it wasn't the right time. Percy still had things to do. He sensed something was going to happen that would require her to be mortal.

 

It did. Now he was sure it was time. Everything that she had to do was finished. Her friends were dead and unable to hold her back this time and the all the other gods respected her. If she denied his offer again, then he'd have to force it on her. Zeus knew that was cruel and he knew Percy would want to eventually joined her dead friends, but the Fates told him she would have a better life as an immortal. Zeus would do this one favor for her even if she'll hate him for it. As much as Zeus wouldn't admit it, Percy had grown on him.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

It was a day after the war and all the remaining demigods and even some of the gods helped clean the battlefield. It was a sight to behold. The Romans, Greeks, Hunters and even some of the gods all working together after such a devastation. It brought them all together. Hermes, Ares, and their kids grabbed the dead bodies and put them in a pile. Apollo, Hestia and his kids checked the bodies trying to see if they're still alive and tending to the injured. They recorded the identity of each dead body. Hephaestus burned the bodies, monster dust, and the ruined and bloodied plants. Demeter, Dionysus (what a surprise) and their children grew the plants back to full health.

 

Percy tried to help as much as she could as she looked for her other friends that she didn't see die in the battle. Percy helped record the dead demigods. Hoping she wouldn't find any of her friends. Unfortunately she found most of her friends among the dead. Even Thalia. Percy saw burn marks, scratches, cuts, amputated limbs, and so much more, but still she stood strong. After all she had to stay strong for the other demigods. Though she did see Arion, Hazel's horse among the crowd.

 

When they were done the land looked beautiful. The plants vibrant and alive. The weather seemed brighter. The exact opposite of the demigod's mood. The population of the demigods had drastically decreased. Hunters, Romans, and the Greeks all had losses. Though they all seemed more closer than before. There was really no need for conflict anymore. They were all the same. Each and every one of them had lost someone. Each had a hard life.

 

Even the Hunters seemed more tolerant of the men. It didn't even seem like the demigods were separate groups anymore. Romans and Greeks were all chatting like high school friends. Hunters were talking to other Greek and Roman girls. Even the gods socialized with some of the children. All of them trying to forget what happened that day. Some were gossiping about how Percy won the war.

 

It made Percy feel better to know that they were all cooperating. Maybe there was hope here.

 

After awhile all the demigods decided to stay at Camp Jupiter because they all were supposed to await the the council's decision for what the future of all the demigods were.

 

At Camp Jupiter everyone was just split up between the cabins. Percy went with her previous cabin. She knew she wouldn't get a good night's sleep. So she sat alone and just cried.

 

She cried for her friends and family. She cried for Anthony. The one she jumped into Tarturas for. The one she thought was the one she would spent the rest of her life with. Heck, she cried just to cry until she cried herself to sleep. Thankfully she had a dreamless sleep.

 

The next morning the demigods all rushed to get up and get ready to go to Olympus. Apollo gave his children and some other kids a ride to Oympus. The rest of them took a bus. Percy wanted to have some time alone so she grabbed her trusty Pegasus, Blackjack.

 

"What's up boss!"

 

"I need a ride to Olympus," Percy replied.

 

"What did you do now boss," Blackjack said jokingly.

 

"I did nothing!" Percy said, jokingly trying to sound dignified.

 

"We're just going to see what the gods have decided for us. Like how they'll change the camps and stuff."

 

"Fine with me boss."

 

Percy got on Blackjack's back and they both flew toward the Empire State Building. Now Percy really enjoyed flying with Blackjack. It was always beautiful and peaceful. She loved how the wind blew her hair back. Eventually they arrived at the Empire State Building. Blackjack landed and Percy got off and walked through the entrance. She went up to the desk to ask for the key.

 

"There's no such thing as the sixth hundredth floor, kid!" The man said.

 

Perseia growled. She was in no mood for this! 

 

"Look here buddy! It's been a long couple of months and I am in no mood to play with you! Now give me the key or you won't live to see another day!" Percy yelled angrily.

 

The blonde man paled and handed over the keys.

 

Percy soon arrived at the throne room where all the other demigods already arrived. The gods were all on their thrones. Percy just joined the other demigods as quietly as she could. She didn't want to draw attention to herself.

 

"We have decided that we shall combine the two camps at Camp Half-Blood. We decided that it would be better if all the demigods were near us. The new name will be Camp Olympia," Zeus announced. "We'll have bigger cabins built and the place will be expanded. The gods are now allowed to direct their children to Camp and visit their children once a month. Rules shall be changed to fit both the Greeks and the Romans traditions. That shall be explained later. Now would Perseia Jackson will you please come forth?"

 

Percy walked through the crowd closer to the thrones. She had a bad feeling about this.

 

"Perseia Jackson, you have done more than any hero for us. You have saved the Olympus not once, but twice. I'm afraid a hero like yourself can not remain mortal, but I'm sure you know this," Zeus said apologeticly.

 

Percy nodded. She knew that the gods would not give her a choice on this anymore and she couldn't do anything about it. She might as well accept it.

 

Goodbye, Anthony. I love you.

 

"If I'm going to lose my mortality than I just want to have an immortality like that of the Hunters," Percy said reluctantly.

 

"Very well"

 

That's when three hags that are known as the Fates suddenly appeared.

 

"Perseia Jackson, we actually have decided to give you more than immortality. Not only will you live forever, but you will not die in battle. We shall see you again, young one."

 

Then they disappeared very suddenly. Just like Bianca said, it didn't feel any different, but Poseidon smiled proudly at Percy which made her feel good about this even though Percy knew she was not going to like living forever. The other gods seemed very surprised that the Fates visit would be so abrupt.

 

The rest of the time was a big blur to Percy. After the meeting Percy went to meet Chiron her mentor.

 

"Chiron, I'm sorry for this, but I'm leaving. Please forgive me for this. I'm going to try to have a normal life. Please don't forget me."

 

Chiron just looked at his favorite student sadly.

 

"I know. Just leave, Percy. You deserve a break. I'll tell your father and the Romans for you. I'm sorry for what you've gone through. I just wanted you to know that you have and always will be my favorite student. Goodbye my little hero."

 

And she left. Percy knew she wasn't needed here anymore. Not in the demigod world. Maybe she can have a normal human life.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

It's been about three centuries since that day. The world was quite a bit more advanced. Percy has been through many jobs and homes. At first she lived with her mother trying to have as much time with her as she could. Sally had a baby boy named Adrian. Percy became very close to her little brother, but eventually Adriane went to college, got his own place, and made a family. Percy stayed with a now gray haired mother. She did visit Adriane often though. Adriane would visit them too. He already knew about the demigod world. He could see through the mist.

 

Sally was old and wrinkled. Paul died awhile ago. Percy knew she would die soon so Percy made sure to cherish every moment. And she did die. She died of old age. Percy watched Sally by her bed in the hospital.

 

Sally looked up at her daughter. She was very proud of her. Though Sally knew that Percy was going to live through so much more.

 

"Percy, try to find your happiness in your immortal life... it'll help" Sally whispered softly.

 

  The truth is, Percy couldn't. Immortality was dull. People died like little animals. But Percy decided to try.

 

Then she died and Percy cried yet again for the ones she loved. Yet another person left her alone. How could the Fates be so cruel.

 

Percy told Adrian what happened and she left. Of course she didn't actually leave for good. She kept an eye on them every once in awhile. Coming in to watch his kids and grandkids grow up.

 

She eventually got a job as a police officer and a nice house. That's when she got into Doctor Who. You see Percy wanted to find something to do to keep herself busy for awhile so she searched for a source of entertainment that would last awhile. The show was perfect. It was long, interesting and similar enough to her life.

 

Her first show was one was with the tenth regeneration. It wasn't even funny how similar their lives were. They both have been through war. They've both watched other people die while they just stayed young. They even have similar personalities! Rude, sarcastic, and oblivious to certain things. They had the talent of angering their enemies without even trying.

 

Than she found out about his other regenerations. Yeah and her second doctor was the ninth doctor. Percy would like to say that she was all okay with his other regeneration, but that wasn't the case. She did not like him at first. He was just so moody and big eared. So different than his later regeneration. Eventually she learned to love him like the other Doctors that she watched. She discovered why he acted so moody and emotional. He just went through a war and lost his whole species! That ought a be very depressing.

 

Her third Doctor was the eleventh. She connected to him right away. He just was too cute to hate. He acted so much like a child yet he seemed old at the same time. Percy liked him and his childish ways. She even liked his big chin!

 

Then came the twelfth Doctor. She didn't know what to think of him. He seemed withdrawn from affection. Good thing River wasn't with him much.

 

Was it possible to fall in love with a fictional character? Because Percy thinks she did exactly that. She felt like he was real when she watched the shows. Even if the aliens looked fake and the actor would have a hard time portraying the right emotion.

 

Anyway right now, Percy was coming home from work. Right now she worked as a doctor. It was a good job. She got to save people, which made her feel good about her job. As she walked she decided to take the alley. Until the Fates suddenly appeared in front of her again. Percy was surprised. Why did they have to pop in her life all the time!

 

"Perseia Jackson, we noticed that you are unsatisfied with your life. So we came to give you a choice. Behind us is a portal to a different world. A world where you are needed. A world where you shall be satisfied. Though it comes at a price," the Fates said in unison.

 

Percy raised an eyebrow at this.

 

"You got to be joking" Percy said with a snort. "What is the price?"

 

"There will be death and hardships and we don't control this world. This is our gift to you. Choose to accept it or you'll just stay as you are."

 

Percy liked the idea of this world. It was just what she needed! Though she still thought hard about this. What if this world was horrible. What if she was alone in the world. In the end she decided.

 

"I accept," Percy said, hesitantly touching the portal that looked like a crack.

 

"Goodbye young hero."

 

That's when she suddenly felt like she was flying through something. She couldn't breathe. Then she suddenly fell on the ground. She looked up to see a familiar brunette man with a blonde girl in front of a blue police box.

"Percy?" The Doctor asked.


End file.
